


constellation

by confxnded



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, This is really really short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i think u can tell where this is going from the title, to lovers?? maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confxnded/pseuds/confxnded
Summary: Even under a sky full of stars, Daniel still thinks the constellation on Seongwoo's cheek is the most beautiful.





	constellation

The sky was dotted with stars, yet to Daniel, the most mesmerising sight was Seongwoo. Seongwoo, despite being in just a loose t-shirt and sweatpants, looked nonchalantly perfect leaning against the railing of the deserted hill they’ve drove to - the dim silver moonlight emphasising the sharpness of his jawline and the three moles on his left cheekbone. 

“You know,” Daniel sighed softly, making Seongwoo turn to look at his best friend. “We’re always here to star gaze but I think I always have the prettiest constellation with me”.

Seongwoo raised an eyebrow in question, the corners of his lips curled up in slight amusement. “Where?” His voice barely above a whisper. 

Grinning, the younger raised his hand and tapped on the other’s cheekbone. 

At his action, Seongwoo throws his head back, laughter bubbling up from within and escaping him in giggles. Like this, Daniel thinks his best friend looks even more beautiful - beauty brought out even more by his laughter and the amused glint in his eyes. 

Maybe it’s Daniel’s sleep deprived mind playing tricks on him, but Seongwoo’s cheeks were flushed a light pink and _god_ , Daniel thinks it’s not supposed to be usual for him to think that of his best friend.

_And maybe_ , Daniel thought. _Maybe in that moment he’s fallen for his best friend_.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written too long ago and has been rotting in the depths of my drive since then,, but i have finally let it see light!   
> thank u for reading <3 leave comments or maybe even kudos!


End file.
